


【许墨】为你效劳

by Liujia1115



Category: R18 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game), 许墨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/Lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！防翻车补档~~这次老许的在你身边【为你效劳】真的句句暴击，听完就开始动笔造车，拖拖改改好几天终于写完了，是与主线无关的asmr后续，非常温柔的许墨全程在线，可能稍稍有一点皮（因为热衷逗你），希望你食用愉快~





	【许墨】为你效劳

因为搬音箱扭伤了手腕，昨晚我的洗头大业就交给了许教授。虽说是第一次给我洗头，自家先生依旧妥帖温柔得无可挑剔，我也慢慢放下羞窘，最后还得寸进尺地窝进他怀里撒娇耍赖，浸在他无奈又宠溺的眸光里，最后吹着头发竟然就这么睡着了，一夜好眠。

只是醒来后便是铺天盖地的后悔——悔自己太不争气，也因为在他怀里确实很安心，但昨晚氛围那么好，他也回应我的要求留下了，实在是个很适合发生点什么的夜晚。

而我竟然一觉睡到天明。

睁眼的时候自然还是被自家先生好好拢在怀里的，晨光穿过薄雾和纱质的窗帘，刚好将他的轮廓都勾上一圈淡淡的金边，我一抬眼就对上他笑意流露的面庞。

“小懒虫，是不是该起床了？ ”

“唔……早安。”

温软的唇轻轻印在我额心，随即便是准备起身的动静，我迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着，人却赶紧手脚并用地将他缠得更紧了些，面颊贴在他颈窝，闻着熟悉的雨后青草气息，心满意足地蹭了蹭。

“今天放假，再让我抱一会嘛……”

我拿出屡试不爽的撒娇攻势，不出意料捕捉到一声无奈的轻笑，随即便被搂得更为紧密，他的某个部位也毫不含蓄地贴了上来。

一大早就这么精神，看来许教授对于我昨晚擅自睡着可是相当不赞同，颇有一种要连本带利一同向我讨要的意味。

“好，想抱多久都可以，不过某个小迷糊是不是忘了，昨晚答应过我什么？嗯？”

我眨眨眼睛，决定耍赖到底，“不记得了，我什么也不记得了，睡着了说的话可算不得数……”

眼前赫然是他放大的面容，逆着曦光向我靠近，他并未拆穿我拙劣的演技，只是轻笑着堵回了我的乱语，唔……用他自己。

这个吻热切又不失温柔，仿佛要将我赖以生存的氧气攫取一空，全数换成他才好。我微仰着头同他纠缠，指尖抵在他胸膛，摩挲过柔软织物下稍显硬挺的肌理，又游鱼一般滑向腰际，钻进衣服里四处作乱。

唇瓣分离时两人的气息都有些急促，我趴在他身上，眼尾微微发潮，身下的某处更是氤氲成泽，渴望着他的安抚。

许墨却只是好整以暇地看着我，掌心覆在我心房，轻拢慢揉，拇指一下下碾过立起来的乳尖，悠悠地划着圈。

我寻到他喉结，啃吻辗转，有些难耐地哼出声来，“唔……另一边，也要……啊~”

话音未落便有唇舌覆裹上来，双乳被推挤出睡裙领口，迎着淡金色的晨曦漾出一点雪白，唯一的艳色却在被他品尝，湿漉漉彰显出欲色。

许墨在这种时候总是极有耐心的，这是他精心织就的欲潮之网，我的每一个反应都能激起他更深的探究，我也逐渐丢掉最初的羞怯，将自己的所需所感一一说给他听，享受这只由他带来的极致愉悦。

身体越来越热，身下也越发湿润，他的指尖挑开内裤，只轻轻碰了碰藏在花瓣里的蕊珠便引得我一阵战栗，忍不住勾腿缠他，又动了动腰轻轻磨蹭。

“唔……你别……停下……”

许墨如我所愿开始翻搅碾揉，我听着频度越来越快的水声，不由自主动起了腰，声音也渐渐不再压抑，只是一声声念着他的名字，用没受伤的那只手覆上他昭然的欲望，隔着裤子轻轻摩挲顶端。

许墨哑着嗓音，情欲与愉悦鞣杂着化作一声叹息，轻飘飘落在耳畔，方寸之间炽热成灾，他却轻笑着将唇凑得更近了些，坏心思地含住耳珠。

他明明知道我耳朵最是怕痒……

热流将面颊熏蒸得更为红艳，我被禁锢在床面与他臂弯构成的狭小空间里，呼吸紊乱地唤着他的名字。带着薄茧的指节似乎应和着我乱了分寸的急喘，愈渐加快的抽送几乎要将我逼疯。他有着一双很好看的手，指节修长，骨架分明，是我曾经无数次喟叹过的造物者的馈赠。

是在图书馆里抚过一排排书脊的傍晚，夕阳将一切都挂上一层鎏金，我偷偷盯着他的手，直到熟悉的气息自身后笼罩。

我红了面颊，他却面色不改，一抬手便取下了那本我够不着的文献。还偏要凑得更近，关切地询问我脸红的原因，是不是哪里不舒服了？

我每次都会以蹩脚的借口胡乱搪塞，这个有着聪明脑瓜子的大科学家却从不拆穿。只是眼底眉梢都透着笑意，根本掩藏不住。

察觉到我的分心，许墨稍稍加快了频率，指腹轻松滑进穴口，轻易便寻到身体里隐秘的开关，柔软湿热的内壁紧咬着他，欲液顺着指根淌下，将床单晕出一片氤氲。

“嗯……许墨……慢……慢一点……你还没进来……”

他的气息无处不在，淡金色的晨曦渐渐变得明亮，我的视野却蒙上了一层水雾。许墨的指腹还驻留在那处，每一下的顶入都很深，房间里交织着水声与喘哼。乳肉被领口勒得有些发疼，却也升腾起别样的快慰，热流直冲向颅顶，我断断续续地求他快些进来，他却中断了手上的动作，探身过来吻我。

“今天说好了要去踏青，可不能现在就让你累着。乖，腿再打开一些，马上就让你舒服起来。”

穴口微微收张着，他的视线似乎带着灼人的温度，仅仅是被他看着，体内的燥热便一发不可收拾，它们化作濡湿的助剂，将情欲沉淀成经年的酒，醉人醉己。

许墨用指尖拨开肉唇，我还来不及询问，他便伏低了头，将唇印在肿胀的蕊珠之上。

“啊……不行……这太快了……不可以……”

快感来得迅猛而汹涌，我偏过头去，没受伤的那只手深深陷进他柔亮的发中，指节拢紧了又松开，明明是想推开的，却将他按得更近了些。他的掌纹贴在我腿根，很快寻到穴口，轻缓至极地挤进两根手指，直接按在了内壁上的某处，我本就勉力维稳的声线瞬间便变了音调，娇软得像是小猫在撒娇。

无奈面前这只大狐狸太了解我，灵活的舌尖几番搅弄就让我丢盔卸甲，埋于体内的指节更是四处作乱，我没能坚持多久就细声哭喊着软了身子。

他的唇舌却并未离开，而是放缓动作将这极致愉悦的余音尽量拉长。

折腾完便出了一身薄汗，许墨将我捞进怀中，细细亲吻额头眉心，“嗯，我猜小懒猫这回是真的醒了，可以去放风筝了。”

我笑着点点头，却一翻身将他压在了身下。

“可是你还没有……忍着会难受的，我……我也想让你舒服。”

许墨愣了足有一秒，唇边笑意加深，任由我将依旧肿胀挺立的欲望释出。指腹在冠状面上轻轻按压，一圈圈画着圆。

许墨揉了揉我的头发，声音有些发紧，依旧在体谅我的伤员身份，“你手上伤还没好，听话，我可以……自己解决。”

我拉着他坐起身来，在一片温沉的目光中不依不饶地吻上他唇角，笑得狡黠而自得，“一只手就够了，许大教授乖乖坐着就好，这次就换我为你效劳了。”

温软的躯体慢慢下滑，唇舌顺着腰线蜿蜒辗转，最终还用上了牙。许墨的身体绷紧了一瞬，轻飘飘地唤了句小坏蛋，语气尽是宠溺，我满意地看着他左下腹多出来的红痕与牙印，吐着舌头冲他撒娇耍赖，而后一手扶住他越发勃发的欲望，试探着用舌尖扫了扫已然变得湿润的头部，他的声音便低低地响起。

“不去森林公园了？嗯？”

我只顾埋头，又啜吮了好几下，直到一声闷哼敲击在耳膜，似是低沉而诱人的鼓励。我却微微抬起头来，冲他眨了眨眼睛，“去，当然要去！这可是我们说好的，不可以食言。”

许墨眉梢微沉，风钻进来，轻轻拂动乳白色的纱质窗帘，扬起捕梦网下方垂着的悠悠白羽，连带着他的声音也染上一层朦胧，“今天周末，去晚了可没有好的位置了，我记得有个小傻瓜可是一直心心念念着桃林前的那片空地。”

“那怎么办？”我露出一个稍显苦恼的表情，伸出指头戳了戳依旧精神的许家老二，“现在这种情况，似乎……只能拜托许教授你快一些了。”

说完我便重新埋首，两浅一深地吞吐，又以指尖拢住鼓胀的囊袋，轻缓拨弄，只稍稍抬眼便瞧见一片纹理分明的腹肌，随着我松一分紧一寸的含吮舔舐微微起伏，和着他逐渐转急的呼吸。

“你呀，真是个小坏蛋。”

他的面色虽然趋于平静，微抿的唇角和被欲色侵占的眼底却浮着既痛苦又欢愉的意味，太阳已经完全升起，不知从哪儿飘来一朵巨大的云团，光影转瞬间变得晦暗，他的脸也隐入其中，腰部以下的身体却浸沐于光明，就这么分割成截然不同的两个世界。

一如Ares和许墨教授。

可在我眼中，二者从来都不冲突。我爱的一直是面前这个男人，无关立场与身份。只要是他，便好。

“你做得很好，嗯……还可以再重一些，它现在……很舒服。”

我迎着有些晃眼的日光，顾不得开始发酸的脸部肌肉，尽力将他吞得更深，也缠得更密。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着柱身淌落，淫靡的水泽很快便浸湿囊袋，我一边套弄一边深吞，他闷哼一声，分身上的筋络也似乎跳动了几下，愈发虬结。

一想到往日里它深埋于我体内如何“作威作福”，我不禁也升起了要扳回一城的念头，骤然加快了频率。湿滑的顶端沿着上颚滑向深处，他的气息无处不在，从口腔一路弥漫。舌根感受到勃然的脉动，耳畔闷哼渐沉。我能想象他眼眸微阖，神情失了八分清明的样子，仅余的那两分理智也藏进眼底，化作晦暗迷离的深海。

“会不会太累了？乖，再坚持一下下……很快……就好。”

他的指尖深深陷进我的头发，轻柔地抚弄，又随着绵亘的起伏缓缓滑到耳际。唔……指腹上覆着薄茧，有些痒，他的话语和动作都带着珍重与怜惜，温柔得就像夏夜的流云，有星点的萤光轻盈摇曳。

呼吸突然转急，好听的轻喘也鞣杂上喑哑的躁动，同时按在我发间的指掌微微发力，我听见他的吞咽，脑海中不自觉浮现出上下滚动的喉结。有汗液极缓慢地一路流淌，皮肉上的每一处细节都被无限放大，我看到细微毛孔的呼吸，看到每一寸肌肉下的脉动，看到他的脸上浮现出既痛苦又欢愉的表情，嘴唇轻抿，眼神炽热而温柔。

我如同着了魔，每一下都吞得又深又急，像是要把他整个人连同灵魂也吞咽下腹，直到他的气息灌满整个口腔。

我被呛了个猝不及防，随即便落入他温暖的怀抱，掌心覆在我背上轻轻拍抚，发间也被细致地印下一颗颗亲吻。

“抱歉，在你面前，我的忍耐力好像一直都不太够用。”

我搂住他脖子，蹭着他的颈窝撒娇，顺带小声揶揄，“你……你这不是明明也可以很快的嘛……”

潜台词就是，这个每次都把我折腾得话都说不完整只能兀自咬着指根哭咽的人，都是故意为之。

他笑着寻到我的唇，边亲边嗯了一声，翻搅着舌头极尽纠缠，将我的“控诉”一点点拆吃入腹，融化于柔情蜜意。

“小傻瓜，那是因为，你咬着手指一边忍耐一边哭泣的模样实在太可爱，让我情不自禁想要给你更多的快乐。不喜欢么？可你每回哭着叫我名字的时候，都特别让人喜欢。”

我顿时红了脸，恨不得拿枕头堵住他越发没个遮拦的嘴。

他却笑得更开心了些，抱着我起身走进浴室。

“好了，接下来该去放风筝了，我可是很期待。”

许墨把我一路抱到洗手台前，边说边给我挤牙膏，我噗嗤笑了，双脚踩在他的鞋面上，勾着脖子主动亲了下他的脸颊，偌大的方镜里倒映着一双衣衫不整的人影，脸上均挂着笑意。

我冲他眨眨眼睛，“风筝顺利起飞前需要不停奔跑，许墨，今晚可能又要麻烦你帮我洗头了。”

他微微一怔，俯身在我耳垂留下几颗牙印，笑意又扩大了几分，“我是不是可以理解成，今晚也可以留下来？嗯？”

手抵在他坚实的胸膛上，这会儿却舍不得推开了，我赶紧接过他递来的牙刷和水杯，转过身去洗漱，只是迅速升温的脸颊和发红的耳尖早已泄露天机。

许墨站在我身后，笑得像只狡黠的狐狸。

窗外风光旖旎，微风裹挟着落英，正是踏青出游的好时节。收拾妥当后我从阳台上翻出那只被好好珍藏的蝴蝶风筝，转头扑进许墨怀中，脸上就差没写着“求表扬”三个字，换来他无奈的娇惯。

“风筝很好看，嗯……不如说，我的小姑娘眼光一向很好。”

我红着脸贴近他心门，在沉稳有力的心跳伴奏下小声嘀咕，“唔……我做出过眼光最好的选择，不就是……选了你。”

最后三个字囫囵而过，音量也小到可以忽略不计，可我知道他一定听到了，只是如同往日那般不去戳穿。

小姑娘最是脸皮薄，这种时候要是追问着逗她是会生气的吧。

虽然她佯装怒意的样子不但毫无威胁，相反还处处透着娇软可爱，可他也知道，眼下还有一件更重要的事情被放在了最优先的位置——陪她放风筝。

欠她的约定还有很多，那么就以今天的放风筝为起始，在此后的人生中一桩桩一件件，全部完成就好。

当漂亮的蝴蝶风筝终于翱翔于碧空，许墨教授自身后紧紧抱住了他的小姑娘，胸贴着背，彼此之间不留一丝缝隙。

线轴被交握着的两双手轻松操控，两人极有默契地相视一笑，眼中缱绻缠绵入骨。

其实每一天都可以是情人节。

—fin—


End file.
